A Hundred Years of Winter
by Izane Sunstrider
Summary: When North fails yet again to deliver Christmas to Narnia, he starts to get desperate. Knowing that he can't travel there himself, he sends Jack to investigate. Jack is plunged into a world of talking animals, witches, dwarves, and year-long winters. With the help of the winter sprite, the Pevensie siblings complete the prophecy, and gain a new friend. AU TRAVEL 4 TIMELINE PROBLEMS


**Uuuuhhhhhhhhmmmmmmm, hi. I made a new story, as you can see (duh). I know, I know what you're thinking. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING 'NOT SO IDENTICAL', NOT A NEW STORY!" I am sorry, but I really had to start writing this before I lost interest in it! Please don't hate me! **

**Jack- A bit too late for that, don't you think?**

**Me- Ahem, what are you suggesting, Jack? *pulls out pen***

**Jack- heh heh, um, nothing! Nothing at all! Just, why the pen?**

**Me- Because it's the only way to get you to cooperate. *puts pen away* Nooowww, story time!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or the Chronicles of Narnia. *sigh* the universe hates me.

* * *

Something was bothering North. As he paced his office, grumbling to himself in Russian, you could see his eyebrows creased with worry. He had just returned from a visit to a particularly strange place to deliver a great Christmas, but that was the thing. His little "visit" had been a miserable failure, for the hundredth year in a row.

But the thing that worried him most is the fact that it had been winter all those years.

After pacing for about fifteen minutes, he came to a decision. He trudged out of the spacious room and into a room even more so: the Globe Room.

It was easy to see why it was called the Globe Room, as there was a giant replica of the Earth on display in it. It hung from the ceiling right over the metal ramp, shining brightly with the many lights glittering off the surface. In front of the ramp was a big control panel, full of buttons and dials that were for who knows what. North walked over to this and eyed a certain important looking knob.

_But what if it is Jack? _ He thought. _ What if he has been doing this? _North shook his head, refusing to believe it. _ No, he probably doesn't even know of the place. Not very many spirits do. But who else would be able to make such a storm, let alone keep me from crossing it? _Seeing he wouldn't get his answer by just standing there, he made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the knob, twisted it, and pushed it down. The Northern Lights rose from the Globe, signaling for the Guardians to gather.

* * *

Somewhere in Australia, in a hidden, very unusual valley, sat a very determined pooka. E. Aster Bunnymund, also known as the Easter Bunny, was busy looking over a set of plans. After what had happened last year with the whole Pitch business, Bunny was not going to stop until he made the perfect tunnel system, for faster shipping. Suddenly, one of his "li'l googies" nudged his leg, trying to get his attention. Bunny looked up, only to be greeted by the Northern Lights. Grumbling, he quickly put away his work and rushed towards his many tunnels, headed for the North Pole.

* * *

Carefully, The Tooth fairy reached under a little Asian girl's pillow, removing her hand and a tiny molar. Chuckling quietly, she reached out of seemingly nowhere and pulled out a coin, but not before tucking the molar in a small pouch attached to her belt. Ever so skillfully, she quietly placed the coin under the pillow.

Ever since The incident last year, Tooth had been going out in the field more. Jack had successfully convinced her to do so. Not just the fact that she truly wanted to go, but also, Jack had given her the puppy eyes. She couldn't resist; he was like a son to her. But son or not, there she was, in Tokyo, collecting teeth and leaving coins. It felt good to get out more, and to see the children which she was sworn to protect, along with the other Guardians.

She quickly flew out the window, eager to find the next house with teeth to collect. As soon as she was out though, she saw the sign of the Guardians glimmering in the sky. With a worried expression, she called on three of her fairies and flew towards the trail of lights. She wondered what could possibly cause North to signal the Guardians, and hoped for the good of the children that it had nothing to do with Pitch Black.

* * *

In the middle of the Mediterranean, on a cold, windy night, stood the Sandman. As he was standing on his cloud of dream sand, he sent out strands of the golden material to the ship below. The storm was causing many nightmares to the wary crew members, and it was Sandy's job to replace those dreams with good ones.

You would think that Sandy only tended to the children, since he is a Guardian of Childhood. No, Sandy was a different case. He was the Guardian of Dreams, and since adults have dreams too, he delivers to them along with the children.

Just as he was finishing up, the Northern Lights met his view. They reflected off of the surface of water, making it look like a beautiful light show. He quickly sent one last good dream to a man who was home sick, made his signature biplane, and took off towards the lights.

* * *

Within the dense forests of South America, just far enough from the equator for snow, a small town lingered. It wasn't anything too special; a simple plane station, a school, a market, and various houses resided there. The residents though, were a bit more interesting. There were doctors, filmers, artists, authors, and just plain tourists. There were lots of children there as well; just the usual energetic 7 year olds and young teens. The one thing that all of these residents had in common was that they were all waiting for the first snow of Winter, for better or worse.

It did indeed come eventually. In fact, it came on the night before North had signaled the Guardians, just in time for the cause of this first snow.

Jack Frost flew over the town, spreading a blanket of snow across it. He started tapping the tips of trees, coating them in frost to ensure them to be safe from the cold. Not very many people knew this, but frost acts like a blanket. If it didn't, Jack wouldn't coat every plant he saw in it.

As he continued to do this, frosting the street lamps as well now, he spotted the houses. Grinning, he finished his work there and rushed over to the windows that dotted every house. With his staff, he tapped the windows one by one, covering them in beautiful, swirling patterns. He finally made his way to the house at the edge of town, half-way in the forest. He immediately found the closest window and rushed towards it, as a child would for a playground.

Jack wasn't expecting the lights to be on, nor was he expecting to see a 14 year old, black haired girl in bed, extremely sick with a fever. He looked on at the scene before him, a sympathetic expression glued on his face.

The girl lay in her bed, sweating and shaking. Her mother walked in with a wet cloth and put it on the girl's forehead just as a doctor walked in, hands full of papers. His expression was grim. He motioned for the mother to follow him, and they walked out of the room.

Jack, who was now curious and concerned for the girl's health, flew over to the window of the room they were now in. Luckily, the window was open, so he could hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Smith," the doctor began, "but I'm afraid that if this fever doesn't go down soon, then, well, Diana won't be able to make it."

Tears started to brim the corners of Mrs Smith's eyes. "But, but, no! T-there has to b-be a way! You have to help her, you're the doctor! You're supposed to make her better, she c-can't di-"

"I really am sorry, but there is nothing I can do. She might make it, I'm not sure. We just have to be patient." With that, the doctor said he would be back tomorrow to check on her and took his leave. Meanwhile, the mother wandered back into Diana's room, tucked her in, and trudged into the living room to collapse on the couch.

Jack saw all of this. As he looked on at the struggling girl, he came to a decision. "Might make it" wasn't enough. Quietly, with his hood up, he opened the window and glided into the room, landing next to the bed. Trying to ignore the hot temperature, he gathered up his powers and guided it to his hand. It glowed with winter magic. He placed his hand on Diana's forehead and closed his eyes, preparing for the wave of fatigue that came every time he used a lot of his powers. Slowly, his powers made it's way to Diana, healing her fever.

When all of the energy was gone from Jack's hand, her form visibly relaxed, and her breathing became more steady. Jack immediately felt dizzy. He quickly found a chair and sat in it, waiting for the weak feeling to pass. When his vision finally cleared, he got up and started to make his way to the window. When he was about to climb out, he heard a whisper behind him.

"Thank you, Jack Frost." Jack turned around, finding that Diana was awake. He smiled.

"No problem." He said, turning back towards the window. Stepping on the edge of it, he leaned his head over, feeling the cool breeze. Calling the wind, he jumped over the edge and flew away, ready to spread some more winter and fun.

** There ya go! First chapter, all shiny and complete! Now, I know I'm not very good at updating, with the start of my second week of school and such, also the fact that I now have three stories going on, but I'm gonna try to update at least 1-2 stories every weekend (most likely Saturday). Soooooooo, please review! I need reviews to survive! If you review, then it's going to a good cause! Pweaty pwease? LOCO RACCOON, OUT! PEACE!**

**Random word in the AN: hippopotomonstrosusequidaliophobia (the fear of long words. How ironic.)**


End file.
